The plectrum, also referred to as a flat pick, is a triangular object of various sizes and patterns. Initially these were fashioned from tortoise shell, presently plastic is the primary material used. Musicians who play the steel string guitar have diverse picking, plucking and strumming techniques. These include using the fingers and thumb or using a plectrum. When alternating between these techniques a location where the instrumentalist can deposit the plectrum until needed is paramount.
The plectrum retainer of the present invention is mechanically fastened to bracketing. The bracketing is fastened to the guitar at the instrument's pickguard location. Acoustic and electric guitars from diverse periods of manufacture typically have a pickguard. The pickguard, fashioned from sheet plastic and on occasion wood, is used as both a finger rest and a shield to prevent marring the face of the guitar. Many types of acoustic and electric guitars have the pickguard held in place above the face of the instrument by brackets.
Solid body electric guitars often have the pickguard directly attached to the face of the instrument by wood screws. The pickguard area is a readily accessible location for the placement of the present invention. This location allows for a minimal interruption in the production of music when transitioning between techniques.
Reference characters included in the above drawings indicate corresponding parts as discussed herein. The description herein illustrates preferred embodiments of the invention. However, the description herein is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner. It should be understood that the above listed FIGS. are not necessarily to scale, and details that are not necessary for an understanding of the present invention by one skilled in the technology of the invention, or render details difficult to perceive, may have been omitted.